During repair or replacement of a roof for a commercial or residential structure, debris, such as old shingles, tiles, nails, staples or the like, may be generated. For tall commercial structures, disposal of such debris may be achieved by placing it in a basket located on the roof, using a crane to transport the basket from the roof to the ground, transferring the debris from the basket to a dumpster located on the ground and repeating the process as required. For residential structures, disposal of such debris may be achieved by placing tarps on the ground (e.g., to protect landscaping), throwing the debris from the roof onto the tarps, and transferring the debris from the tarps to a dumpster located in the driveway.
Using a crane and basket for debris removal for tall commercial structures is time consuming due to the slower speed with which cranes must be operated. Further, use of a crane creates injury risks resulting from operation of the crane cabling system that lifts and lowers debris. Using tarps on the ground for receiving debris thrown from the roof of residential structures creates additional debris removal obligations by requiring workers to lift and transfer the debris on the tarps to a dumpster. Such movement may result in debris falling off of the tarp and places additional strain on workers to lift debris items that have already been thrown from roofs. In both examples for tall commercial structures and for residential structures, there is also the injury risk of free falling debris landing on and damaging property and/or causing personal injury.